


A slip of the tongue

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, PIV Sex, Pining, Platonic Sex, Team cleric is trans ok, Trans Caduceus Clay, Trans Jester Lavorre, background fjorclay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jester and Caduceus have a friendly arrangement. Just a little bit of fun.But sometimes things slip out.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Jester Lavorre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: Anonymous





	A slip of the tongue

**Author's Note:**

> (Note. Words like dick are used for transfem characters and clit are used for transmasc. Just a word of warning) 
> 
> I have been seeing a lot of "team cleric are fwb" stuff and honestly? Galaxy brain. Big thanks to tendermosses on tumblr for getting me into it.

“Cad-u-ceeeeus!”

The firbolg smiled faintly at the sound of a familiar voice calling to him, resting his pestle down next to the mortar of leaves he'd been grinding. The door to his little rooftop shack flew open and Jester skipped inside in a whirl of skirts.

“Hello, Jester.”

“Hey, Deaucy, you doing anything?” Her tail was curling mischievously and Caduceus raised an eyebrow, an inkling of an idea about where this was going starting to form.

“Nothing that can't wait. Why?”

“Becaaause-” She drew a book from behind her back, one of the lurid romance novels she devoured with more relish than pastries. “This book I'm reading, there's this position they were in and apparently it feels really good and I want to try it. You up for it?”

It was...an arrangement of theirs. A casual friendly thing, a way to learn and experiment with their bodies in the company of someone who wouldn't judge. A space to make mistakes in comfort. Neither of them looked at the other as anything more than a friend, and the simple fact they would sometimes share a bed never changed that. Jester had grown up the child of a courtesan, and Caduceus grew up knowing the ways of nature. It was simple. Easy. 

Uncomplicated.

“Alright. What's the position?”

“OK so it's like...you get on your hands and knees and I go behind you. It's called-” She stopped and flicked to a bookmark. “Doggy style? It's supposed to feel deeper or something.”

“Sounds fun.” Without preamble, he began slipping out of his robe as Jester shut the door, already wrestling with the ties of her bodice. In truth, after the nightmare that was Rumblecusp, he would probably have gone to her on his own eventually. Any excuse to forget, even for just a little bit-

“Helloooo?” A hand waved in front of his face. “Exandria to Caduceus? You there?”

“Sorry. I kinda...blanked for a little bit there. It's fine.”

“You sure you want this?” She looked worried, an expression out of place on her round blue face.

“Honestly, Jester...I think I sort of need this. Just to...blow out the cobwebs so to speak.”

The clouds blew away from her face and she resumed wriggling out of her corsets. 

“OK!”

Clothes gone, the pair tumbled backwards onto Caduceus' bed, skin to skin. It was always a slow start in the beginning, the medicines Jester took to fit her body making it somewhat slow to awaken, but he liked to think he'd learned a few skills with his hands over the last few weeks. Carefully, he coaxed her to full hardness, the other hand slipping between his folds to try and light his own fires.

“If you really really need to be banged, like, yesterday, I have oil in my bag.” Jester said, noting the tenseness on his features.

“Yeah. Yeah that works.”

“OK, on your knees. Hup! Hup!” She gave him a teasing slap on the rump and he snorted, obediently shifting to his hands and knees as she hopped off the bed and began rummaging in her bag for lube. He felt a little exposed like this, but quickly shook off the feeling. There was no need to be shy. It was only Jester here, after all.

“Ready?”

“Yeah. Go for it.”

The bed dipped slightly as she knelt behind him, and his keen ears picked up the clink of a lid, the sliding of wet skin over skin and the way her breath caught slightly. Carefully, he flicked his tail to one side, leaving the way clear. He jumped a little at the feeling of her fingers, stroking his entrance as she lined up.

And pushed in.

She hadn't been kidding. It did feel deeper.

The breath left him in a rush as she sunk in to the base in one go. Slickened with oil, it went easily, but boy did he feel every inch. Jester might not have had the biggest dick, but right then it certainly felt like it.

“It nice?”

“Yeah...”

“How do you want it? Slow like normal? Or-?” Her voice seemed a little strained.

“Lets...lets try it harder this time.”

“OK!”

And she was slamming into him with wild abandon. Jester fucked like she did everything else, eagerly and with a complete lack of shame. It took moments for his arms to give out, face down in his pillow as bolts of pleasure rippled down his spine, the air forced out of him at the apex of each thrust in undignified grunts. He clung to his pillow and moaned softly, thighs trembling as Jester gripped his hips in her strong hands and fucked him like he needed it. 

It was good but...not enough. He needed more. He'd never been able to cum just from something inside him. His head felt like it weighed a ton as he lifted it from the pillow enough to wheeze out a few words.

“Jester- _nggh..._ your hand...other hand...please...”

“Oh! Right!” A hand lifted from his hip and moved around under him, rubbing firmly at his stiff clit. Caduceus felt like he was going to _melt._ Closing his eyes, he bit his lip and let the feelings take him. 

And his mind began to wander. In this position, facing away from Jester, his imagination was unfettered. Earlier times she had been there, front and centre, grounding him in the moment. Like this? It was hard not to imagine someone else in her place, strong green hands in place of hers, a soothing masculine voice crooning compliments and sweet nothings. Tusks on his skin.

He was getting desperate now, the energy in the room reaching a fever pitch as his grunts changed to yelps and cries. He was so hungry for this, his mind filling his imagination with pictures of Fjord, Fjord with his mouth on him, Fjord under him, over him, his warm hands, his soft mouth-

“-Oh! Oh! Fjord! Fjord! _Fjord!”_

Orgasm crashed over him in waves, building from his gut like warm honey and sweeping out all over him, right down to his fingers and toes. It went on and on, weeks of tension and stress fading away to nothing as sparks burst behind his vision.

Slowly, so slowly, it faded to a sweet thrum through his body as he blinked sweat from his eyes, face smooshed into the pillow. Oh. He'd _needed_ that, all the pent up stress leaving his body in a deep, satisfied sigh. His bones felt like they were filled with molten gold, heavy and sated and so so relaxed...

“Cad- _du_ -ceus!”

Oh. That's right. He was aware now that he was empty. She must have cum at some point in his haze. Lifting his head with enormous effort he glanced back. Flushed a deep purple, Jester clapped her hands to her cheeks, eyes sparkling with a cheeky light he regrettably recognized as the same light in his siblings eyes whenever he did something they could tease him about.

“Hnnuh?” he said eloquently.

“You said Fjord's name!”

“Oh no...” He let his head droop again. He was never going to live this down.

“You have a crush on Fjord ohmygod I can't believe I didn't see it-!” She teasingly poked him in the ribs and he groaned, rolling over with some difficulty and throwing his arm over his face.

“Jester, please...”

“Oh this is soooo cute! You have a crush on Fjord! Do you always think of him when you jerk it?” He didn't need to see her face to know exactly the kind of gleeful expression she would have.

“No...”

She gasped.

“Oh you do! You love him oh that's so cute! You two would be so pretty together-”

She stopped as he rolled over on his side away from her, clutching his pillow tightly to his chest as he curled up, ears drooping. When she spoke again her voice was soft and sad.

“Oh. You're pining.”

“...Yeah.” No sense in lies now. It was harder to lie to someone who just came inside you.

“Does it hurt? Like in my romance novels?”

“...Yeah.”

“Oh.” A warm weight cuddled close to his back. “I'm really sorry.”

“It's fine.”

“But it's not though! You're hurting!”

“I'll get over it.”

“You're allowed to want things for yourself, Caduceus.”

“Can we change the subject, Jester? Please? I really don't want to talk about this right now.”

“OK...I um...kinda think I want to try and talk to Beau at some point. About my feelings. Not now! But like. Later. At some point. Would you be upset? Like if we couldn't have sex anymore?”

“Of course not. This was just a little fun. I have my hands still.”

She giggled.

“Maybe we could get you a dildo.”

Despite himself he smirked, imagining the kind of unbridled chaos Jester in a smut shop would cause. 

(He knew he hadn't heard the last of this. She'd try and talk about this sooner or later, this aching want that had wiggled it's way under his skin. He hoped it would be later.)

“Maybe...”


End file.
